The Journey To The 2nd Dimension: The Other Side
by TCKing12
Summary: We all know what happens in The Journey To The 2nd Dimension. But what happened with the 2nd Dimension Rugrats characters throughout the story? Read this to find out!


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, August 2nd 2014"_

It was another Saturday night in Modesto-2. The moon was out and most people were already in bed since it was the law to go to bed at 7:30 PM, so said the evil dictator, Zeston Ivander Maximillian Theodore "Z" Melton.

However, two young boys were still wide awake. One of the boys had dark purple hair and blue eyes. The second boy, who happened to be his brother and was laying down in the bed next to him, had bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Dil, are you awake?" the dark purple haired boy, whose name was Tommy Pickles, whispered to his brother, Dil Pickles.

"Yeah, I'm awake, T. But we need to be quiet." Dil-2 whispered.

"Yeah, I know it's dangerous to talk and that the ZAC Bots might hear us. But, I was wondering, do you ever think things will go back to the way they were before all the ZAC Bots and Z came?" Tommy-2 asked.

"I don't know, Tommy. Things are bad enough already and I don't see an end to all of this." Dil-2 replied.

Tommy-2 sighed.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Tommy-2 whispered.

Tommy-2 then glanced out the window, where he could see the twinkle of the stars in the night sky.

"Wouldn't it be neat to go to a star, Dil? Or even other planets?" Tommy-2 asked.

Tommy Pickles was a dreamer, but there was one thing that was stopping him from ever going after his dreams.

"Lights out, it's the end of another Wonderful Zestonday!" the mechanical voice of a ZAC Bot chimed.

The two boys quickly laid down in their beds and shut their eyes tightly. Just as they did, the bright light of a ZAC Bot spotlight shined through their window, stayed for a few seconds, and then left.

"Phew!" Tommy-2 and Dil-2 muttered, relieved that the ZAC Bot fell for it.

That was the main reason Tommy-2 never went after his dreams. He had heard stories of ZAC Bots taking kids away from their families, kids who didn't conform to or obey the powerful dictator.

His family was the only thing keeping him happy. His brother, his older cousin (despite being a bit bossy at times), his parents, his aunt and uncle, and his grandparents. He also had a friend, who was a Cyb... wait, he didn't have a friend who was a Cyborg anymore.

After swallowing his sadness, Tommy-2 looked at his brother once more. Even though he didn't say anything, Dil-2's look gave Tommy-2 all the comfort he needed. Silently thanking him, Tommy-2 laid back down on his bed.

Besides, all the dreams of seeing the stars and making movies were just silly. He knew that he was too young to do any of those things, and with all of the restrictions Z-2 had over the citizens of the city, it would take a miracle to even start any projects.

But, there was still one dream that the 12 year old boy could hold on to: that things would get better. That the rumors about the Resistance, an organization that was focused on defeating Z-2, were true and that they would bring Z-2 down. That they would get things they had so long ago that were banned, like Ice Cream and model trains and... what was that season called? The one with the hot weather and cold water? Tommy-2 couldn't remember the name, so he figured that he would have to try and remember that the next day. And maybe, they would finally find their Cyborg friend, safe and sound.

"Things have to get better, Dil. They just have to..." Tommy-2 whispered before finally closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Angelica Pickles entered her room through the window. It wasn't usually the normal way for a 14 year old teenage girl to enter her bedroom, but it was normal for Angelica-2. After hiding in the corner to avoid the inspection light of any passing ZAC Bot, Angelica-2 quietly slipped out of her clothes and into the standard Zeston-nightgown.<p>

After getting into bed, Angelica-2 was far from sleeping. Her mind was still racing with plans and blueprints and strategies. It was as if her mind was telling her not to rest, even though her body desperately needed it after all of her training that day.

Normally, she would just count the things in her room until she fell asleep. That is, if she had anything in her room. All her pictures, posters and stuffed animals had been taken down, leaving barren gray walls in their place. Not confiscated by a ZAC Bot, but thrown away by choice. The only thing that remained was an old Cynthia-2 toy doll, which she had from her childhood and she wouldn't part with it.

When Angelica-2 was 11 years old, a teenager named Z Melton started to take over. New laws were passed, uniforms were handed out, and a new dictatorship was being formed. Ever since then, Angelica-2 had to be the adult. Her parents, as well as the rest of the adults, were afraid of the mighty overlord and simply followed orders to avoid punishment. At first, Angelica-2 was afraid too, but then she remembered her younger cousins.

Tommy and Dil. They were so young, so bright, and so happy. They didn't deserve a life like this, full of rules and fear of getting taken away. So that's when Angelica-2 decided to grow up, to protect her cousins no matter the cost.

After a very short time, she was an expert at judo and was the leader of a secret Resistance that was trying to take down Z-2. She didn't get to have any birthday slumber parties or have a ton of toys, nor did she have a 'BFF' thanks to her tough attitude. But none of that mattered to her because all that was important was stopping Z-2.

But 2 years went by and Z-2 was as powerful as ever. There were times Angelica-2 thought of just giving up, since there didn't seem to be any progress with defeating Z-2, but then she remembered her younger cousins. They were what she was doing all this for, them and all the other kids of Modesto-2.

_"Things will get better, and I am going to make them better."_ Angelica-2 thought as she closed her eyes in an attempt to get a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ah, another day and another group of people under my control." Z-2 muttered.<p>

After pulling on his pajamas and putting on the eyepatch that he used during the nighttime, Z Melton walked into his bedroom, ready for a goodnight sleep to get ready for another day of evil the next day. He then heard the sound of walking machinery behind him.

"Ah, Peter the Kyborg. Another great batch of ZAC Bots on their way to serving me?" Z-2 asked.

Peter-2, a half-human half-robot that had been injured during the war for The Confederacy-2's independence and had to be made into a Cyborg, saluted his master.

"Yes, sir. The newest batch should be here in the next 10 minutes." Peter-2 replied.

Z-2 smiled evilly.

"Excellent." Z-2 said.

This was definitely the life. A giant robot army to serve him, a whole city at his control, and it was all very satisfying. But yet... he felt like he was incomplete. Like he was just one inch away from complete and utter happiness.

He had everything an evil overlord wanted. Was he just missing his Air-Jet again, or did he want something more than just one city?

"Peter, have you ever found yourself wanting something even though you have everything?" Z-2 asked as he climbed into bed.

Peter-2 thought about it for a second.

"I'm not sure, sir. All I know is that I'm content with serving you, since you take care of me." Peter-2 replied.

Z-2 sighed.

"Alright then. Well, um, go on and inspect the ZAC Bots or something." Z-2 ordered.

Peter-2 gave Z-2 another salute and then he activated his retractable wings and flew off into the night. Z-2 laid his head down on his black pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

_"Maybe I'm just in a funk. Yeah, that has to be it!"_ Z-2 thought.

Z-2 then smiled.

_"Yeah, things couldn't get any better than this. And nothing can ever change that."_ Z-2 thought as he closed his eye.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the final people who were awake in the city of Modesto-2 began to fall asleep, they had no idea that the following day, four boys, a teenage boy, a teenage girl, a scientist, and a platypus, all from another dimension, would change their lives forever.<p> 


End file.
